


Decepcióname

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Swingers, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sabía qué no tendría que haber escuchado a Taisuke, porque en la mayoría de los casos, cuando se rendía a sus caprichos infantiles, acababa haciendo algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. O estúpido.O con la irrefrenable gana de mandarlos todos al infierno, antes de todos a su novio.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Yokoo Wataru, Nikaido Takashi/Yokoo Wataru





	Decepcióname

**Decepcióname**

Wataru estaba nervioso.

Malditamente nervioso.

Sabía qué no tendría que haber escuchado a Taisuke, porque en la mayoría de los casos, cuando se rendía a sus caprichos infantiles, acababa haciendo algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. O estúpido.

O con la irrefrenable gana de mandarlos todos al infierno, antes de todos a su novio.

Pero nunca como en esa ocasión había tenido instintos homicidas por Fujigaya, y nunca como entonces se había sentido atrapado en algo que no sabía cómo gestionar.

_“Será divertido, ¡anda!”_

_“Te gusta Nika, ¿no?”_

No era que le gustara Nika o no, no era que pudiera ser divertido.

Era que ahora Yokoo estaba frente a un Takashi aparentemente con tantas dudas como a él, y lo sólo de que tenía realmente ganas era de cortar esa noche de raíz, ir a tomarse a su novio a casa de Senga, y decirle que cuando le había dicho que estaba bien con esa locura, en realidad no sabía de qué estuviera hablando.

Pero no podía, y no podía porque Nika estaba frente a él en espera que tomara la iniciativa, y no podía porque empezaba a sentir de vuelta ese instinto que lo había llevado a decirle que sí a Taisuke cuando se lo había pedido.

Nunca había sido bueno a rechazarlo.

Nikaido estaba sentado en el diván, y se torturaba los dedos en falta de algo más de hacer; Wataru respiró hondo, antes de esforzarse de sonreírle.

“¿Quieres algo de beber?” le preguntó, indicando la cocina.

“Cerveza.” contestó instintivamente el menor, y luego rio bajo. “Creo que sea la elección mejor, ¿no?”

Yokoo se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo evitar de estar de acuerdo con él.

Si era algo que tenían que hacer, habría sido mejor tener algo para sacarse los nervios, o arriesgaban de quedarse toda la noche sentados en silencio en ese diván, sin encontrar el momento ni la gana de dar el primer paso.

Tomó dos latas del frigorífico, volviendo al salón y dando una al menor.

Ambos dieron un primer sorbo demasiado largo, mostrando su tensión, su nerviosismo.

_“Será divertido, ¡anda!”_

Maldiciendo mentalmente a Taisuke, Wataru se acercó al diván.

Al final, ¿Por qué no debería haber sido divertido?

¿Por qué tenía que seguir dudando, cuando había sido Taisuke a proponerlo, a decirle que iba a ser interesante probar algo diferente?

Tenía la ocasión, y como estaba seguro que Fujigaya la estuviera aprovechando, estaba seguro del hecho que él no quería ser menos.

Se apoyó con las rodillas en el diván, a lado de Nikaido, esforzándose de mirarlo en los ojos mientras se bajaba y lo besaba.

Estaba raro.

Era diferente de lo a que estaba acostumbrado, diferente de Taisuke; era diferente el sabor de esa boca, diferente la consistencia de los labios.

Diferente, pero no desagradable.

Se dejó llevar por ese beso, buscando la lengua del menor, sintiendo sus manos en la espalda, y se relajó a ese toque, mientras la tensión despacio se iba.

Llevó los dedos a su cara, acariciándola y dejándolos moverse al cuello juntos a su boca, volviendo a besarlo y morderlo suavemente, mientras las manos se iban a los botones de la camisa, empezando a deshacerlos.

Se puso más cómodo contra de él, metiéndose entre sus piernas cuando Nika las abrió en una invitación, acabando de deshacerle la camisa y quitándosela, ensayando con las yemas la consistencia de su piel, aprendiendo a reconocer las reacciones del menor a su toque, descubriendo cuanto le gustaban.

Al mismo tiempo, Nika había llevado las manos bajo su camiseta, haciendo como para quitársela, y Yokoo se alejó bastante de permitírselo.

Se quedó absorto unos momentos mirándolo, sonriéndole, sintiendo la excitación abrirse camino dentro de él mientras sus ojos acariciaban el cuerpo del menor, mientras Nika se acercaba a él, como pidiéndole de hacer algo.

Queriendo complacerlo, Wataru se arrodilló al suelo, llevando la boca al pecho del menor, torturándole los pezones con los dientes y luego bajándose, al encuentro de sus manos que le estaban ya deshaciendo los jeans, haciéndolos deslizar bajo sus piernas y abandonándolos al suelo, mientras Nika empujaba las caderas contra de él, haciéndole sentir cuanto fuera excitado ya.

Wataru le tomó las caderas, tirándoselo cerca y bajándose, pasando la lengua en la parte de piel que llevaba del ingle a su sexo, ayudándose con los dedos y quitando la ropa interior mientras pasaba, hasta que no le hubo quitado esa también.

Llevó la palma a la base de la erección, levantando los ojos y mirándolo, hasta que Nika se rindió y los cerró, abandonándose a su toque.

Era diferente de Fujigaya.

Era diferente la manera como gemía, eran diferentes las reacciones de su cuerpo, era diferente la sensación de estar con alguien a quien no estaba acostumbrado, y que no estaba acostumbrado a ese papel.

Wataru había decidido de tomar la iniciativa con Takashi, y aunque el menor no pareciera lamentarlo mucho, podía ver en él los rastros de esa tensión inicial, y no podía esperar de hacérsela olvidar enteramente.

En el proceso, se olvidó de Taisuke también, determinado a no hacer comparaciones, a no pensar en él en ese momento, seguro que se habría puesto de vuelta nervioso y se habría sentido incómodo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo tomó como algo enteramente nuevo, sin superestructuras ni sentido, sacando de su mente la imagen de su novio y de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, concentrándose sólo en el cuerpo bajo de él que pedía sus atenciones.

Siguió dejando que la mano corriera en su erección, presionando con las yemas en las venas de relieve, subiendo despacio hasta la punta y rozándola con el pulgar, no pudiendo evitar de sonreír cuando lo oyó gemir en alta voz, deslizando adelante en el diván de manera de ofrecerse mejor a esas atenciones.

Mientras tanto Yokoo había llevado la mano libre a su cara, y le estaba acariciando los labios, empujando para que los abriera. Lo sintió pasarle la lengua en las falanges, humedeciéndolas, encerrándolas dentro de la boca y hundiendo un poco los dientes cada vez que el mayor apretaba su sexo, cada vez que rozaba un punto más sensible en su piel tensa.

Después, Wataru llevó la mano a su pierna, obligándolo a abrirlas más, y luego a su abertura, rozándola con las puntas de los dedos, provocándolo, empezando sólo después de unos segundos a forzar, dejando deslizar un dedo adentro, dándose cuenta de su expresión tensa, fastidiada; otra clara señal del hecho que no estaba acostumbrado.

Se tomó todo el tiempo para prepararlo, aumentando despacio el número de los dedos y tratando a hacerlo acostumbrar a esa presencia, mientras al mismo tiempo la otra mano seguía torturando su sexo, tratando de todas maneras de distraerlo.

Fue Nika, luego, a hacerle señas de dejarlo, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándole una mano a la nuca, tirándoselo cerca y volviendo a besarlo.

“Está... está bien.” murmuró, la voz profundamente excitada, las piernas que se apretaban alrededor de las caderas del mayor, manteniéndolo contra de sí.

Wataru asintió, ansiado de encontrar una descarga para la gana acumulada durante los minutos pasados.

Se quitó rápido la ropa que le quedaba encima, volviendo entre las piernas del menor, pronto llevadas detrás de su espalda, y se tomó el sexo en mano, concediéndose un toque rápido antes de apoyar la punta contra de él, empezando a empujar despacio para entrar, mordiéndose un labio cuando empezó a sentirse envolver por ese calor, tan apretado de ser casi insoportable.

Nika parecía no saber lo que hacer: cerró los ojos, hundiendo las uñas en el diván para lidiar con el dolor agudo, pero su cuerpo no lo escuchaba, y se arqueaba contra lo de Wataru para tener más.

Cuando fue enteramente dentro de él, Yokoo respiró hondo, apretando las manos en los muslos del menor para resistir a la tentación de empezar pronto a moverse.

Lo vio luchar lo más silenciosamente posible contra el dolor de la intrusión, antes de abrir los ojos de vuelta y señalarle con la cabeza que estaba bien, que podía comenzar.

Que no podía esperar.

Salió despacio de él, y volvió a hundir adentro con un empujón firme, disfrutando el grito del menor, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, tratando de llegar más hondo, tratando de hacérselo sentir todo, de hacérselo gustar, de gozar él también al sentir ese cuerpo abrirse bajo sus empujones.

Volvió con la mano a su erección, masturbándolo rápidamente, tratando de tener el mismo ritmo de su erección dentro de él, todavía manteniendo los ojos fijos en su cara, sin perderse ni una de sus expresiones, descubriendo cuanto fuera satisfactorio verlo gozar gracias a él.

Lo sintió claramente cuando fue a punto de correrse: lo sintió apretarse más a su alrededor y lo oyó gemir en voz más alta, hasta que no arqueó la espalda, concediéndole de llegar más hondo, y llegar finalmente al orgasmo, ensuciándole la mano.

Yokoo se quedó casi encantado mirándolo, mientras sus caderas ralentizaban el ritmo, hasta que no se estaba moviendo dentro de él sólo por inercia.

Cuando lo vio recuperarse del orgasmo, hizo como para volver al ritmo inicial, pero Nika lo paró casi pronto, deteniéndolo con una mano en la cadera.

“Espera.” murmuró, todavía respirando de manera irregular.

Se levantó despacio, gimiendo bajo cuando lo sintió deslizar afuera, y se desplazó para tomar su lugar arrodillado frente al diván, dejando que el mayor volviera a sentarse y metiéndose entre sus piernas, concediéndose una sonrisa.

“No es justo que no haga nada, ¿verdad?” preguntó, levantando una ceja antes de bajarse, llevando una mano a la base de su erección y la boca a la punta, tomando cuanto podía, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, a gemir bajo su nombre mientras el calor de su boca y de su lengua lo torturaban.

Wataru le llevó una mano entre el pelo, tirándoselo cerca, pero dejando que diera él el ritmo; arqueó las caderas yéndole al encuentro, maldiciéndose cuando se sintió a punto de correrse, porque le habría gustado que esa sensación durara lo más posible.

Trató de alejarlo, pero Nikaido pareció obstinado en quedarse donde estaba. Se levantó unos segundos, respirando y mirándolo en los ojos.

“Déjamelo hacer.” murmuró, la voz ronca, en una entonación tan erótica que cuando sintió su boca otra vez, le tomaron a Wataru pocos segundos antes de llegar al orgasmo, corriéndose en su lengua, dentro de su boca, en el hondo de su garganta.

Dejó recaer la cabeza contra el diván, respirando hondo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de aferrarse a esa sensación mientras sentía a Nika dejarlo deslizar afuera de su boca, y luego ir a sentarse a su lado.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, lo vio sonreír.

“Fue mejor que lo previsto, ¿no?” preguntó, en aire satisfecho.

Wataru rio, asintiendo.

“Pasó. Es suficiente. Como pasó, bien...” reflexionó, antes de encogerse de hombros. “Tenía fe en ti.”

Rieron, juntos, enteramente satisfechos con el éxito de esa tarde.

Se vistieron, acabando de beber sus cervezas olvidadas en la mesa baja del salón, fingiendo que no hubiera pasado nada.

Wataru tendría que haber confiado un poco más en su novio, de hecho.

Había sido mucho más que interesante.

~

Cuando esa noche Fujigaya volvió a casa, Wataru lo esperaba en la cama.

No podía esperar de poderse dormir, tratando de dar descanso a su mente, llena de las imágenes de esa tarde.

Taisuke rio bajo cuando entró en la habitación para saludarlo.

“¿En la cama ya?” preguntó, sonriendo mientras montaba en el colchón, asomándose hacia de él para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

“Fue un día largo.” contestó el mayor, levantando una ceja y quedándose absorto mientras Taisuke se cambiaba, poniéndose los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba en casa.

En cuanto se hubo puesto cómodo, Taisuke volvió en la cama a su lado, cruzando las piernas y mirándolo malicioso.

“¿Pues? ¿No me preguntas cómo fue?” lo provocó, en falta de cooperación por su parte.

“No.” contestó Wataru, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Y tú quieres saber cómo fue para mí?”

Fujigaya se mordió un labio, en aire de duda, pero al final asintió.

“Claro que quiero saberlo.”

Yokoo rio, extendiendo un brazo hacia de él y acariciándole la cara.

“Lo siento. Sabes qué soy alguien reservado.” se burló de él, dándole la espalda y volviendo a tumbarse. “Buenas noches, Taisuke.” concluyó, cerrando los ojos sin tener éxito de dejar de sonreír.

“Oh, ¡anda ya!” se quejó el menor. “¿No eres ni un poco curioso?” lo molestó, metiéndose detrás de él, los brazos alrededor de la cintura y el mentón contra un hombro.

“Ni un poco.” contestó Wataru, tomando la mano del menor y teniéndola contra di sí cuando lo sintió alejarse.

Lo oyó mascullar algo contra de él, pero no se preocupó.

Había tratado de decirle que no todo podía ir de la manera como lo planeaba, y su aviso no había sido escuchado; ahora, que lidiara él con su curiosidad: no tenía intención de satisfacerla.

No quería saber cómo hubiera sido por Fujigaya, no quería decirle de su tarde con Nika.

Tal vez el día siguiente le habría dicho que tenía razón, y que había sido divertido, pero nada más.

Aunque hubiera sido divertido, la parte mejor del día era sin duda ese momento, en esa cama, con Taisuke contra de sí.

Pero eso también, mejor no dejárselo saber.


End file.
